Inventive concepts described herein are directed to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same.
Semiconductor devices are attractive in the electronic industry because of their characteristics allowing miniaturization, multi-functionality and/or cost reduction. The integration of semiconductor devices tends to increase with advances in the electronic industry. Pattern widths of semiconductor devices continue to decrease to provide higher integration of semiconductor devices. However, since reduced pattern widths may require novel and/or high-cost exposure technologies, it may be difficult to achieve higher integrations of semiconductor devices.